1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data centers, and particularly to a container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
Container data centers each typically include a container, a number of servers, a number of cooling devices, and a number of power supplies. Each of the servers is assembled in the container with one cooling device and one power supply to cooperatively form a server module. The server modules need to be assembled in the container one by one. When a server module is assembled or detached, the positions of the other server modules also need to be changed. Therefore, the container data center is hard to assemble and detach.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a container data center, which can overcome the limitations described.